She's Got It All
by AkaOkamiRyu
Summary: This is a songfic using Kenny Chesney’s “She’s Got it All.” Warning contains TAKARI so if you don’t like the T.K./Kari coupling DO NOT READ! This is my first songfic so it might not be really good.


****

SHE'S GOT IT ALL

Description- This is a songfic using Kenny Chesney's "She's Got it All." Warning contains TAKARI so if you don't like the T.K./Kari coupling DO NOT READ! My first songfic.

Disclaimer- I DON'T own Digimon. Never have, never will. Alas life just isn't fair is it? I also don't own the song "She's Got it All" which is sung by Kenny Chesney and was written by Drew Womack and Craig Wiseman. I don't own Kenny Chesney (my friend would sure like to though) or the writers of this song. The two poems in this story, however, are mine. 

Dedication-This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Britt who's crazy about Kenny Chesney.

Author's Note- I allow anyone to use my ideas. I love Anime romance too much to stop anyone from writing fanfics even if they contain my ideas. I ask only one thing: If you use any of my ideas tell me so I can read you fanfics. Like I said I love them all. Thanks!

T.K. and Kari are 15 and still not dating. Yolie and Davis are the only other digidestined in this fic and they are both 15, too. I know Yolie is older (I think she is anyway) but for the sake of this story let's just say she is the same age. Well here goes…

There will be a star at the begging and end of the song parts. (*)

Poetry is in bold.

She's Got It All

*She's got every quality

From A all the way to Z

It's easy to see she's the perfect girl*

T.K. sat in his desk. It was the last class of the day and he was thinking, not about his writing assignment, but about Kari Kamiya. She had been his best friend for seven years and his secret crush of almost as long. He hadn't told her this, though, he was far too afraid she wouldn't return his feelings and then he would lose her friendship. After school they were going to the park to work on their writing assignment, which was to write a poem. They had decided that the park would be a good place to get inspiration. 

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Ready to go T.K.?" Kari asked.

"Yup." Kari smiled at the simplicity of her best friend's answer.

*She's got every single thing  
That makes up my wildest dreams  
Sometimes I still can't quite believe she's holding me 'cause*

They got to the park and sat down. Both had a notebook and pencil. They started to talk since neither one had an idea yet. This, of course, was aggravating Kari.

"I'll never think of anything! This is too hard!" Kari exclaimed quite exasperated.

"Well, Kari, poetry isn't really about thinking." T.K. paused to laugh at the look of confusion on his friend's face. "You have to feel it. Just know what to write. It's not something you try to do you just do it. True poetry comes from the heart."

Kari was amazed by what T.K. just said. "You surprise me T.K. I knew you could write, but I didn't know you were a poet, too. I'm impressed." She smiled at him and T.K. could feel himself blushing. Kari leaned against T.K. as she continued to think. Naturally this action caused T.K. to blush and even deeper shade of red.

*She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All my life I been hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all*

After a while a light spring shower began. T.K. and Kari ran to a pavilion under which sat many picnic tables. When it ended, a few minutes later, a rainbow formed.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it T.K.?" Kari said as she looked at the wonderful colors in the sky. As she looked she got an idea and began writing furiously. T.K. watched her quietly knowing she had just gotten an idea. The look of pure concentration on her face was almost laughable, but T.K. didn't laugh so he wouldn't disturb her. They sat in silence except for the gentle scratching of Kari's pencil. Then suddenly T.K. got an idea.

*You know that I admit  
Someone to love like this  
Only existed in my prayers  
Until I saw her face  
I knew I found the place  
Where I could keep every faith eternally 'cause*  


Kari finished and looked up only to see T.K. writing on his paper. There was no look of concentration. He didn't have to. His heart knew what to write. Kari asked T.K. if she could read his poem. He told her no, so she chased him around the park for a few minutes. Then exhausted they sat back down. Kari rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder and they sat there until they left to go home.

*She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All my life I been hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all*  


~~Next Day Last Class~~(reading poems to class)

"Kari Kamiya, you're up." Mr. Tugal said.

"Okay. Here goes:

**__**

Drops

Rain drops on a window

Like tears from my eyes

Are just little drops of water,

Coming from the skies.

Sometimes they fall gently

Sometimes harder still

As I sit by watching

From my windowsill.

And when the rain decides to stop

And let through the golden sun

A rainbow will begin to form

To say 'the rain is done'"

"Very nice, Kari." Mr. Tugal said.

"Thanks." She said over the applause. Kari made her way back to her seat. T.K. looked very proud of his best friend.

"Kari, that was wonderful." T.K. looked at her while the praise made her blush.

"Thank you T.K."

"T.K. your turn."

"Ok.

**__**

Her and I

I watch her from afar

Hoping one day that we'll be

Together, forever

Just her and me.

I lover her with all my soul

With everything in my heart

And I hope that there will come a time

When we'll never be apart.

I'll patiently wait for the day

When I can tell her how I feel

And I know that we will be together

Because our love is real."

When he finished the class was silent. Most of the class, like Yolie, knew that the poem was for Kari. The others, who didn't know, like Davis, were silent because it was so good. (A/N- I'm not trying to make my poem sound good I just needed it to sound good.)

At that moment the bell rang. T.K. and Kari left and headed for the park.

"T.K. I...I loved your poem." Kari said, unnaturally shy.

"Thanks, Kari. I want you I really like you. No more than that. I love you." She smiled.

"You know what? I love you too, T.K. Ever since I was eight years old." T.K. grinned happily. Then, slowly, they leaned forward and shared their first kiss. They both knew neither of them had ever been happier than in that one moment.

*She's got it all my heart my soul my wishes  
All of my love my hugs my kisses  
Everything that means anything at all  
All my life I been hopin'  
I could give someone such devotion  
Every sweet memory I can recall  
She got it all*

~End~

So how was it? Please review. I accept flames as long as they have a reason. Thank you!


End file.
